Life Changes Is Possiable
by strong man
Summary: Señor Senior, Junior had befriended a Peruvian pilot named Gustavo and he tried to kiss him as he was beginning to leave, Señor Senior, Junior's life takes an awkward turn after that and now he's going through the five stages of life he must take. Jim & Tim can decide on what to get for their birthday.


_**This is my story of Kim Possible.** _

_**Description: I don't normally do this kind of stuff but this story is based on me figuring out who I was and not bring accepted.**_

 ** _Pairings: _** Señor Senior, Junior/Gustavo, Bonnie Rockwaller/Señor Senior, Junior **(Slash)**

 _ **Rated:**_ K

It was sunny and hot and Señor Senior, Junior was tanning by the pool, arms behind his head shirtless and wearing glasses with the sun beating down on him 'Ah, nothing like a tan to insure my modeling careers" He said before deeply inhaling then exhaled until his father came along with a visitor.

"Father, your blocking my sun rays" He said after sighing in annoyance while setting his glasses on his eyes. "Father, who's this? He was curious. "I'd like you to meet Gustavo, since you've shown no interest in being like me, I thought he should keep you company" He said.

"Uh...thanks" He said clueless "Well, I'm off to doing my hobby" He said feeling like he wasted enough time as it is and left inside the mansion. "Wow, your dad is really nice" Gustavo commented when he faced him.

"Which reminds me, I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Señor Senior, Junior" He bowed after getting up from the chair. "It's very good to meet you' He said and they shook hands "Say, do you work out? He said after he stepped back to admire his muscles.

"So you noticed" He said blushing. Yes, you mind if I take some pictures in your room? He said interested" Well, I don't see why not" Señor Senior, Junior said smiling while rooking his eyes.

Shall we go inside? He asked and Señor Senior, Junior nodded and got his shirt and pants on then they went in the mansion to see Señor Senior, Senior working on something and turned around "Junior, why don't you come and help me? He said.

Gustavo wondered where to go since he doesn't know until Señor Senior, Junior told him to go up the stairs and it's the second door on the left then he started walking but stopped and looked at him.

"Don't worry, I'll be there shortly...you go and make yourself comfortable" He said looking back before continuing to his father. Gustavo thanked him before continuing up the stairs.

"Second door to the left" He repeated to himself as he looked around "Wow, how big is this mansion, it's incredible" He said looking at how long the length is and the width. He walked until he set his eyes on the door.

As he was entering it, he was shocked at the amazement of the size "This is Señor Senior, Junior's room!? He said surprised, went feather inside and looked around then once he saw the bed.

"You like it? He heard a voice and looked towards the door, it was Señor Senior, Junior leaning against it's hinges with his arms crossed smiling then got off and walked towards the bed.

"It's exquisite, what kind is it? He asked "Silk" Señor Senior, Junior replied and sat down lady-like "Please, won't you set down? He asked and Gustavo sat down. "So, what do you do? He asked starting thee conversation.

"I'm a helicopter pilot from Peru" He said "That's interesting" Señor Senior, Junior commanded. "What about you, you have a job? He asked. Tension struck Señor Senior, Junior and buried his head on his knees then sighed.

Gustavo got the feeling that he doesn't want to talk about it "I see, I'm sorry I brought it up" He said patting his back "My father's a villain planning on killing Kim Possible" He lifted his head up then fell back onto his bed.

Gustavo had saw his father doing something suspicious but looked at the son "I see and you don't wanna be a villain? He asked forcing Señor Senior, Junior "I was never that interested in being one, I always wanted to be a world class sensations" He depressingly said.

"Well, I got my camera with me" Gustavo said getting it out of his pocked and showed it to him then Señor Senior, Junior sat his head up and smiled

* * *

Flashes were taken of a now shirtless Señor Senior, Junior with the song _In a Box by_ Snowflake, he posed against the wall acting feminist while Gustavo took five pictures of him

After that little event, Gustavo put him camera in his pocket "Well, that was fun" He said. "Totally" Señor Senior Junior said putting his shirt back on. "Well, I've got to go" Gustavo said checking the time and approached him.

Señor Senior Junior had thought that he was just coming for a hug so he spread his arms out but really, Gustavo was coming at him with a kiss causing him to back away while Gustavo got him against the wall again.

"Look, Gustavo I like you in all but I have a girlfriend, her name is Bonnie Rockwaller" He claimed kindly scooting down out of his caged hands smiling. The Peruvian man stood back and greatly apologized.

Señor Senior Junior accepted his apology with a hug, Gustavo rested his head of Junior's buff and bold shoulders then looked depressed. "Well, I hope that we meet again" He said after they pulled away.

"Please, let me walk you out" Señor Senior, Junior said offering so out and down their stairs they went.

* * *

At the Possible household, Kim was laying on her bed writing in her diary about her times with Ron fighting crime, locking up bad guys, kicking butt, the usual stuff until her two brothers can bursting on her room arguing over which game to get for their birthday since it's only a week away.

Kim sighed as she stopped her writing, grabbed her diary and placed it under her pillow before consulting with her brothers. "Okay, what's the sitch here" She got off the bed and stopped her brothers while her arms were crossed.

Jim and Tim both spoke about which is better; Black Ops III for PS4 or Black Ops 2 causing then to bicker until their sister gave them a pause. "I realize that you both want the same game but seriously, what's the big difference?

"The PS4 version has better graphics" Jim said "That may be true but on Black Ops 2 you don't have to pay to play online" Tim said after his brother. "Boy, this is tough" She got to thinking.

"How about you guys go ask mom or dad to figure it out then whoever had the best reason" Kim kneeled down and smiled then the twins looked at each other Hicka-bicka-boo" Jim said "Hooo-Sha" Tim said before they high-fived and ran out the door to ask their parents.

Kim Possible just rolled her eyes and smiled then went to closer her door before going back to continue writing in her dairy.

 _ **So this was the first part of my life before I came out and I'll tell ya that some parts may not connected to my past life due to the very first rule on here but it's gonna be somewhat similar.**_

 ** _For the most part of this, Señor Senior, Junior and Bonnie will have more of a romantic role but If you want my opinion then it's that_** ** _Señor Senior, Junior looks a lot like a homosexual to me._**

 ** _This it off-topic but the last part is reference to a war between PS3 and PS4, I for one think PS3 is better cause it doesn't spend so much money on games._**


End file.
